Up to the Challenge
by Yokomi
Summary: The pieces were scattered, but they couldn't change that, could they? All they could do was pick up the pieces, glue them all together and hope nobody noticed the cracks in his soul. *Sequel to Game Over*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello! This is the last part of 'Hide and Seek'. You don't need to read 'Hide and Seek' to understand this, but it's definitely recommended, but you must read 'Game Over' before you continue with this. With that said, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 1**

Kakashi's mind was nothing but a blank slate, a white canvas waiting to be painted by bright colors of orange and yellow, the more sedate colors of blue and green, and maybe just a touch of normalcy.

He felt odd, seeing all these people claiming to have known him, really _really_ known him, while he didn't remember ever catching a glimpse of their faces or their features or what made them _them._

Just like he didn't remember his own face, his own features nor what made him _him_.

He didn't like it, but he didn't have to. Things spiraled out of his control long ago, so, so long ago that Kakashi couldn't even remember when that had started.

And no matter what others said, no matter how many times they told him he had to try to remember things -the important things his mind decided were tedious and too insignificant to remember- Kakashi just… didn't want to. He didn't want to think about anything at all if he could help it. Because thinking would mean remembering. Remembering would mean going down memory lane. And going down that particular lane meant walking hand-in-hand with memories of a Snake he'd rather forget.

He screwed his eyes shut, but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Then, he decided that that wasn't such a bad thing. Nightmares could only get to him in his sleep. If he didn't sleep, no bad dreams would plague his mind.

He opened his eyes with a jolt after that thought and only closed them for the occasional blink.

With the door of the room closed and nothing in sight except for the bed he was on, Kakashi temporarily forgot where he was and was convinced that it was all a dream, he wasn't really back to _anywhere_ close to what he used to call home _,_ he was still with _him_ , and he should have known, he should have _known_ , because escaping _that man_ is impossible, and it was definitely one of _his_ cruel jokes, done for _his_ own amusement, and _God-how-could-I-be-so-stupi-_

The sound of the door banging hard against the wall forced him back to _now._ The sight of long hair greeted his eyes, their blazing red color seemed closer to a pure black in the surrounding darkness, and Kakashi's whimper almost didn't pass through his throat to Kushina's ears, but it did, and Kushina was moving closer to him with a confident gait and a concerned twinkle in her eyes.

Kakashi was vaguely reminded of a similar stride, and he unconsciously inched away from the perceived danger, even as Kushina's hand lightly brushed his forehead worriedly. He clenched his fists tightly, gripping the white blankets of the hospital bed strongly, and forced his eyes closed even as his mind went into overdrive and thoughts shot through his brain faster than he could fully fathom or even form them.

"Are you in any pain?" Kushina asked as Kakashi's breaths came out in shallow pants, "Tell me where it hurts," Kushina put it gently, but Kakashi's continued pants didn't ease any. She wondered where the nurses would be at this time, but she was too afraid to leave Kakashi in his condition, unaware that it was she who had provoked it in the first place.

"Kakashi, tell me what's wrong, dattebane," Kushina's mouth thinned into a straight line and she drifted closer to the six-year-old. Her tone came out rougher than she had aimed for, and she winced as Kakashi visibly shuddered. Her eyes darted towards the door, looking for anyone who might have a vague idea of what was to be done, but her words didn't seem to affect Jiraiya nor Minato, and they're both nowhere in sight. The nurses were not on their rounds either.

Kushina felt a tightness bind her soul and chain it down as the first edges of desperation started seeping through her bones and into her blood, through her body and into her head, so drastically so that the only thought running through her mind was of how utterly _useless_ she was.

"Kakashi," And her voice didn't break, but it faltered, the beginnings of a sob and she knew it, "Please, please, calm down, dattebane. You're fine, see?" Kushina backed away from him to hide her face with her hands, massaging her temple as she did so and forcing the tears back before they could be fully created.

Kakashi was looking at her from under his silvery bangs when she was away from him. His expression, so distrustful and utterly panic-stricken, broke Kushina's heart into millions of tiny little pieces.

She glued the pieces back together as fast as she could, and her own troubled thoughts made themselves known on her face for a split moment before she regained control.

She attempted a smile that didn't seem all that bad, not crooked, not half-forced, not seeming to be fake, and she blinked once, twice as Kakashi's expression turned less distrusting as his eyes got used to the light, or lack thereof, and he couldn't see golden eyes that were as cold as a snake's, eyes that seemed to look right past him and into his soul.

He saw worry and millions of different emotions Kakashi couldn't quite make out warring in deep blue eyes, not golden. He saw hair, which was a lighter color than black, and this close, Kakashi could tell it was longer than the black hair he was used to seeing.

And, perhaps, most importantly, he saw a person who was not _him_ , and right now, that was all that mattered.

He slowly forced his hands to let go of the white sheets as he hesitantly looked up at the new arrival. He noted the slight easing of her shoulders with a sort of confusion and incomprehension.

"You probably don't remember me, huh, dattebane?" Kushina asked, a small sad smile tugging at her lips even as she fought to keep her expression neutral.

"I'm," Kakashi started with little to no hesitation, and he was almost unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry," He said finally after some time had passed. Kushina's face colored with surprise, and it's her turn not to understand.

"Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry, dattebane," Kushina denied with a definite shake of her head, "It's not your fault. If anything," Kushina sighed softly. Her eyes darted to the door, where she didn't see Minato nor Jiraiya, not yet, "I'm the one who should be sorry," She was. She felt guilty every day. She felt guilty because although Jiraiya helped Orochimaru, and although Minato was the one to leave Kakashi on his own, it was Kushina who didn't notice the young boy's absence before it was too late.

She was in the same village, and Kushina… she should have noticed, but she didn't. Through her eyes, that made her a greater contributor. She was the one who had actively provoked Kakashi's current condition, and the worst of it all? She never even realized that until just a few minutes ago as she sat with Jiraiya and Minato, each dwelling in self-pity, self-doubt and just the least bit of denial, even though neither knew it yet.

Kushina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice as the silence stretched between them. She gave Kakashi a reassuring smile he didn't attempt to react to. Kushina vaguely wondered if maybe Kakashi forgot how to express himself through visible emotions too before she remembered. _Little squirt… he didn't show his emotions before either._ That thought made Kushina more comfortable, _well… at least some part of him… still remembers something._

-oOo-

Minato knew it was only a matter of time. Both of them were too strung up. Both of them were too wrapped up in their own troubling thoughts. It was only a matter of time before one of them finally burst and got the two of them acting already.

But, Minato, no matter what he thought, didn't want to be the person to burst, the person to get the two of them acting, nor the person to face Kakashi first.

"We failed that kid, didn't we, Minato?" Jiraiya commented, his wry tone made Minato think that he was talking to himself, even as he called his name. Jiraiya evidently didn't expect an answer as he continued talking, "What would Sakumo say?" Jiraiya snorted and let out a heavy, long-suffering sigh, "He'd be cursing us right now, you know? He'd be wishing us dead," The chuckle Jiraiya let out is halfway broken and halfway hysterical that it made Minato's stomach turn and his throat clog up tightly.

"And we'd deserve it," Minato added, almost too quietly for Jiraiya to hear, but the older man heard, and he nodded in agreement, "But…" Would he do it? Would he? "What he'd say is not important right now, is it?" Minato paused, unsure of himself for the first time in years, "What would Sakumo-san do?" Minato pressed on regardless. He needed this, no matter how much he didn't want it.

"He doesn't exactly do well under pressure," Jiraiya replied finally, "You know what I mean,"

But, Minato, no matter what he wanted, had to be the person to burst, the person to the two of them acting, and the person to face Kakashi first… because if he didn't do it now, Minato was afraid he'd never do it.

"No," Minato said with a shake of his head, "You're wrong. He wouldn't give up. Not on Kakashi. He wouldn't," Minato insisted, even as his heart pumped blood faster through his veins, and even as his own heartbeat became the only thing he could hear over his own breathing, "We shouldn't sit back and do nothing either. Kushina is right," Minato said. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and frankly, Minato wasn't totally sure he would block them if he could, "We messed up pretty badly… but that's not important. We have to fix this. For Kakashi,"

Jiraiya didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Minato understood regardless, and the two shared a nod, each promising himself something that was entirely different from the other, even as their goals met up to be identical.

-oOo-

He decided he'd leave him for now. He had no chance to get him back presently, and even he could tell when his skills were far outmatched. He didn't want to completely pulverize his chances, so he'd wait.

He was a patient man, even though many people would disagree. He knew himself better than everyone, even better than Old Sarutobi-sensei claimed to know him. He knew he could hide in the shadows for as long as it was necessary, and hide he would until the time was right.

He couldn't wait to get the prize at the end of the game, but if a little patience was needed to achieve his goals… well, Orochimaru always knew that the best things come to those who wait.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Epilogue of 'Game Over':**

 **Aelin Nicolo Winchester:** I'm glad you found the story great, and I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D

 **JigokuShoujosRevenge:** Thanks! You have no idea how much it means to me that you're interested in this story, even though it's been a long time XD So, thank you so, so much for your support! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! Life has been hectic! Anyways, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 2**

 _It doesn't feel good,_ Kakashi decided as his chest expanded to let in air into his lungs. _It doesn't feel good at all,_ he insisted as air is slowly let out through his nose. He looked over at each of the three adults seated on three chairs in his room. He quickly averted his eyes when theirs snapped up to meet his. Their guilt-ridden gazes and equally morose demeanors were enough to make him largely uncomfortable. He didn't understand what they wanted from him as none of them had spoken about anything important as of yet.

"Ano," Kakashi almost winced when he felt their gazes lock onto him with even greater intensity, if that were even possible.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" The woman, the only one who's spoken to him so far, asked almost pleadingly. Kakashi bit his lip and refused to fidget as they seemed to hold their breaths collectively. _Did he maybe… remember something?_ Minato found himself wondering, hoping and fearing all at once. His eyes lit up without his knowledge and he watched as Kakashi seemed to struggle for the right words, something Minato was used to seeing. Seeing something familiar made his nerves relax just the slightest bit.

Kakashi brought his eyes up to pass over each of their faces, untrustingly, Jiraiya absently noted and was sure the two others could see it as clear as the light of day, "I was wondering," Kakashi continued slowly, hesitantly, "Don't you have… um, anything better to do than stay here?"

Jiraiya heard the silent question loud and clear. Minato seemed to as well for he just barely looked away for a fraction of a second almost in resignation and silent, bitter acceptance. Kushina, he wasn't sure about; the woman was as hard to read as ever, despite being so expressive all the time.

"Nope! You're stuck with us forever, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed cheerily, not sounding the slightest bit deterred. Jiraiya silently applauded her for the feat neither he nor his student could manage given the current circumstances. The determined exclamation, however, made their charge go paler than he already was. 'Stuck' and 'forever' were both words Kakashi didn't want to hear in the same sentence.

"She doesn't really mean it, y'know. She just means we're going to look out for you," Minato, as hopeless as he seemed, as beaten as he seemed, as _different_ as he seemed, still had but one thing both of the others lacked. He knew Kakashi better than anyone alive. He knew his likes, dislikes, reactions, expressions. He knew what to say and when to say it. A fact he didn't realize, but Jiraiya just now finally did.

Given the sliver of relief on Kakashi's face and the smug look that currently adorned Kushina's face, Jiraiya understood another thing. Kushina knew Minato better than anyone. She knew exactly what to say to get him moving, acting, although he might never realize what he's done, or what he's been unknowingly forced to do, until he's already done it, or maybe even much, much _after_ that.

 _If there's a plan…_ Jiraiya thought as he glanced at Kushina, _it might be starting to work._ Kakashi opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something else. Jiraiya kept his mouth shut, but he could hear the little gears working in Kakashi's brain, cooking up something to say, or maybe figuring out what to say and how to say it.

Minato gave him a long sideways glance when he suddenly, sharply gasped, in horror or something else, as if he were seeing a man long thought dead, which wasn't too far off the mark. Jiraiya almost saw Sakumo. Just for a moment, he thought he had. He blinked a couple of times and successfully banished any moisture from his eyes.

In that moment, Jiraiya remembered why he hadn't sought out Kakashi after Sakumo's deed was done. He remembered why he was too glad to leave the village for any mission he was allowed to take. He remembered why he promised himself not to linger after Konoha won the war (because in Jiraiya's eyes, it was impossible for the war to end in any other way), and why he deliberately broke a promise made to a friend long dead.

He stood up, startling Kakashi out of whatever he was thinking of. Minato and Kushina gave him identically inquisitive, slightly warning looks. He sighed heavily, gave the other two a vaguely apologetic glance before ignoring the bedridden boy completely and stomping out of the room before anyone could say anything to stop him. He shut the door gently behind him and lightly massaged his temples.

 _I'm sorry, Sakumo… I can't do this._ Jiraiya walked away with vigor. His hasty steps clicked on the tiles heavily. It wasn't a foreign feeling, the one that passed through his body in that moment. Jiraiya had always known that, for all his talk about bravery and courage, friendship and a world of peace, Jiraiya was a coward, deep down in his heart.

Because when push came to shove, running away was what Jiraiya did best.

-oOo-

The only thing that stopped Kushina from shouting out to Jiraiya before the man could get three steps closer to the door was Kakashi. She didn't want to give him any more reason to fear her, and even she knew she could be scary when she got angry, something she was feeling in that moment in spades.

How could Jiraiya not see what she could? Jiraiya was vital during a time like this. They _needed_ him. _Kakashi needed him._ And all he did was get up and scurry away like a mouse escaping a cat's paw… except there weren't any cats Kushina could see, but the mouse was still scurrying away in fear and sharp apprehension, scampering for a way out, a hole he could hide in for as long as was needed, as long as the danger remained.

She was withering slowly inside, she could feel it. She wasn't losing hope, and never would she. However, she could not fight this battle alone. She wasn't half as important as Jiraiya, who knew Sakumo before he fell into pieces that were far too tiny, far too broken to be put together again, and Kushina had no doubt in her mind that, at one point in time, his knowledge of who and what Sakumo was would be imperative. Her presence was not as essential as Minato's, who knew Kakashi for what he was, what he used to be, and who knew how to stick the pieces Kakashi's been forced into before it was too late to do anything.

As she glanced at Minato, she could see nothing but a passive mask glued onto his face so perfectly that she had to look away. Minato absently ran a hand through his hair several times over, the only indication of his slowly burning frustration, and maybe, Kushina thought as she watched the slight shaking of his hand, just a twinge of disappointment.

A low growl got Kushina out of her thoughts. Minato blinked a few times in confusion. The growl rumbled across the room again. Kushina looked around before her eyes fell onto the only squirming figure in the room, "Are you hungry, dattebane?" Kushina vaguely wondered where all the nurses were at. _Weren't they supposed to be coming every few hours to check in on patients? I don't think any have come lately, dattebane…_ Kushina thought and filed away that observation for later consideration, "I'll go get some ramen! It's the best, I promise, dattebane!" Kakashi didn't complain, and neither did Minato, so Kushina nodded to herself and was out of the door before anyone _could_ protest.

 _Two gone… one to go…_ Kakashi thought almost in relief. Kakashi looked over at Minato. He didn't seem too dangerous, and Kakashi… he remembered _something. The blonde man may never come and get me._ He thought back when he had first decided to run away from _him_. He watched this blonde man from under his bangs. _Is it possible… that that blonde man… is this one?_ Kakashi didn't know. He couldn't remember any other defining features about the blonde man he always hoped would come for him, even though in some traitorous part of his mind, he had always had the belief that nobody would ever come for him.

Minato looked away from the door, and his eyes moved to meet Kakashi's. The boy shook his head quickly and didn't meet the other's gaze, "So…" Now that they were alone, Minato didn't really know what to say. Kushina was always there to fill the silences that stretched too long, "I haven't introduced myself yet," Minato said. _Re-introduced would be more like it._ He ignored the thought and skillfully kept his face as easygoing as he could, "I'm Namikaze Minato. I'm your Sensei,"

"Oh," Kakashi took his statement in. A thoughtful expression colored his face. Minato let him have a moment of peace. _Better and safer would only be with the blonde._ He rubbed his forehead as a memory came crashing down like a wild wave on a beach's shore. _I-I don't want to remember._

"Are you okay?" The man, supposedly his teacher, is much closer now. Kakashi nodded briskly once.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, just to implement his nod with actual, vocal proof. His idea of vocal proof didn't seem to be the evidence the blonde was looking for. Minato nodded once and smiled a smile that was a mockery of his usual vibrant smiles. He leaned back in the chair the redhead used to occupy. Neither knew what else to say. Kakashi felt a strike of déjà vu as he looked at the blonde. Just for a moment, he thought he saw silver hair; long, long strands tied up to frame a kind, warm face. In the next, he could see the short-cropped blonde hair and a face tinged with worry and lines that crisscrossed and clashed all over.

He shook his head again and lightly touched his forehead as a sudden dizziness overtook him. Minato didn't ask this time, and Kakashi didn't bother to give him any reassurance.

-oOo-

He had seen the signs, of course. He wasn't named the Professor for nothing, after all. He had seen all the warning signs. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Orochimaru had been growing more and more distant every day. He had been withdrawing into himself, locking himself up into what he now knew to be his lab.

A knock made the Sandaime sigh heavily. However, as Hokage, he had to answer with a firm, "Come in," The newest arrival didn't hesitate. The door opened slowly, though, and in came his last remaining loyal male student. Sarutobi had a moment to be slightly surprised that no boisterous exclamation came after his entrance, or even _before_ it. Then, he remembered one of his more prominent failures. As Hokage, every one inside his village was his responsibility. Each old man's well-being down to the tiniest infant's was his business. He had failed the last remaining Hatake in more than one sense.

"Got a mission for me?" Jiraiya asked with all the seriousness he had ever seen him display. A solemn sort of calm had taken over his student's expressively loud person, and Hiruzen did not like it. Konoha was short-handed, of course. In times of war, all villages usually would be. However, Hiruzen now faced a tough situation. A decision had to be made spontaneously. Hiruzen had to choose between doing what was right and what was easy.

The Third Hokage would choose what was easy to do in a situation like this. However, Sarutobi Hiruzen was done making mistakes and adding more failures to his list.

He put down the paper he was holding in his hands and adjusted the pipe forever present in his mouth before meeting his student's eyes unwaveringly.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 1:**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your continued support! Sorry that I'm always so late to update :( School has been hectic. Just for a few more months! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 3**

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen started slowly.

"I know what you want to tell me, Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya interrupted as the Sandaime opened his mouth to say more. Jiraiya shook his head and an emotion the Hokage couldn't name crossed his features for a mere second before it was gone, "I can't do it, Sensei," In all the years he had known him, Hiruzen had never heard Jiraiya's voice be anything but confident. The broken, pleading tone was foreign to his ears, and he didn't like the change, "I'm sorry," Hiruzen wasn't entirely sure Jiraiya was apologizing to _him_ or to someone else completely; someone who couldn't hear his apology.

Behind his desk, Hiruzen sighed and didn't say anything for too long a moment. He stood up and walked towards his student. He slipped from his Hokage role and took up his old job. His student needed him, he realized that now. Perhaps not him as a person, but him as a beacon of light. He needed someone to tell him what to do, to show him what his current actions would do before it was too late to change them. Hiruzen realized that he had to be that someone. Because if he didn't act now… he would never dare to do anything again; he would continue being a leader just like before and would never give this another thought, and at least one soul would suffer for it. _Two,_ he corrected as he viewed his student's downcast expression.

He wasn't quite tall enough to reach Jiraiya's shoulders. He remembered a day when he would mess up a white-haired insufferable, yet tolerated student's hair after a particularly grueling session, a blonde young beauty with a spirit like no other and a silent, watching black-haired boy with guarded golden eyes. He sighed ruefully, nostalgically, for those were simpler times, even though the war had been at its peak.

 _Maybe if I had seen what Orochimaru was becoming-_ But Hiruzen cut that thought short. He was no stranger to should-haves and what-ifs. However, he knew that things that had passed could no longer be changed, only half-healed and partially forgotten. But, then, there was that somewhere inside him, he had already known what Orochimaru was becoming. How could he not when his student had been growing more distant day by day? How could he not when his student's eyes turned more malicious and secretive? And yet, he stood by and watched but did nothing. He'd decided that he would not do the same mistake again.

Hiruzen stopped watching his student and acted, "Jiraiya, look at me," The sternness of his tone could not be mistaken for anything else. Jiraiya unconsciously obeyed. His unsure expression was met with the fire and determination that shone in the older man's eyes, "Why are you running away?"

"Running away?" Jiraiya repeated. He let the question hang in the air as he thought about it. Of course, he had known he was trying to escape. From the possibility of running into Kakashi. From his promise to Sakumo. He knew why. He couldn't deal with the pressure of any of those when he knew that the situation was largely his fault, and he was afraid he'd cause more trouble, "I'm trying to do everyone a favor,"

For all his bravado and general cheer, Jiraiya could be a bit of an idiot at times, especially during his younger years. Hiruzen gave him a skeptical, questioning look. Jiraiya sighed loudly, "You don't understand, Sensei… I helped him," Jiraiya said, "I was trying to make him open up, but… all it did was make him even more distant," The Sandaime didn't need to ask who he was referring to.

"You have done nothing of the sort, Jiraiya," The Hokage said, even though he knew and thought otherwise. Jiraiya shook his head in quick succession.

"No, you don't understand. I _helped_ him, Sensei. I knew he wasn't himself, and… I shouldn't have left him with Kakashi unchecked," Jiraiya explained, barely taking a breath before he continued, "If I had at least… Things wouldn't," Jiraiya huffed and shook his head again. Of course, Hiruzen had known of what Jiraiya had done. If things were a little less complicated, he would have blamed Jiraiya for their current predicament, but still not completely so. However, there were other things at play, and it seemed that Jiraiya had forgotten them.

"You were trying to help him, Jiraiya," Hiruzen said slowly, "You were trying to help a teammate… and a friend. You saw your chance, and you tried to take it. But, things did not go as planned," _That's the understatement of the century…_ Jiraiya thought wryly, "Yes, you did help him. And yes, you should have given it more thought, but," Hiruzen paused and gave Jiraiya a small smile, "I would have done the same thing as you had. If I had a chance to try to help Orochimaru… I would have taken it," _And I still would…_ Because Hokage or not, Hiruzen couldn't order Orochimaru's demise, not yet. He couldn't forsake the man he trained and favored as a boy. However, he also knew that sooner or later, he would have to take such measures.

"However… it is what you're doing now that I do not and will not approve of," The Sandaime continued after a short while had passed.

"Sensei… it would be better for everyone, especially Kakashi… if I don't stick around to cause more trouble," Jiraiya tried to argue, but he sounded defeated.

"That's where you're wrong, Jiraiya," The Sarutobi said softly, gently steering Jiraiya away from such thoughts, "It would be better if you stay. You have to fix what you have caused. Or at least try to," Jiraiya averted his eyes to look outside the window, "Running away is never the answer, Jiraiya," Hiruzen knew that Jiraiya would not want to give what he told him any thought, but he couldn't allow that, and if he could prevent it, he would, "And to answer your earlier question… No, I do not have a mission for you. Take some time off,"

That was the most Hiruzen could do for now. He stepped away from his student and sat down at his desk. Jiraiya sighed one final time before he exited his office, slamming the door shut on his way out. _At least, some things… don't change._ The Hokage thought as the loud thud of the door's closing resonated in his ears.

-oOo-

The ramen sloshed inside the container as Kushina swayed the bag back and forth while skipping down the road towards the hospital. She thankfully didn't run into anyone she knew or felt inclined to talk to. _Not everyone knows about Kakashi-kun yet…_ She thought, _I'd rather it remain that way for a while yet._ It was then that she saw a familiar black-haired boy. She remembered Kakashi whining (even if Kakashi would deny it) about this particular boy.

"Hey, kid!" Kushina called out, making the boy look at her with a bright, all teeth smile, "Feel up for a hospital visit?" She didn't let the boy say anything before she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. _Maybe if he has someone about his age… he'd feel more at ease._ She winced as the boy started talking non-stop and asking questions faster than she could hear them, _even if that boy is a bit… energetic._

-oOo-

"Ano," Kakashi started hesitantly, unsure of just how much he could ask this man. He wanted to trust him, but he couldn't do so easily.

"Yes?" Minato asked when Kakashi seemed to trail off, "You can ask me anything," Minato offered with a bright, gentle smile, "I really don't mind," _I'd be very glad, actually._ Minato thought as he continued giving his student a comforting smile.

"Oh," Kakashi fell silent and seemed to try to piece a question in his mind, "I live here, right?"

"Yes. Here, in Konoha. We're in the hospital now, though," Minato said slowly and patiently. He didn't feel the least bit relaxed though. His heart was beating rapidly in panic. He was afraid Kakashi would ask about something he didn't want to be the one to give an answer to.

"Yes, I know," Kakashi said as he gazed at the white ceiling and the bland walls, "B-But," Kakashi sighed and hesitantly looked up at Minato. _You're my teacher, and you're here. There were those other two…_ Kakashi remembered a voice. Deep, calm and loving, but very much unlike this blonde man's voice, "Do I live alone?"

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I totally messed up Kakashi's interaction with Minato, but I figured he'd ask about that sooner or later :S And also… before you say it… yes, I do getting a certain someone into my stories with kid!Kakashi. Those of you who've read 'A Future Remade' will understand who I'm talking about XD

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 2:**

 **Prescripto13:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that the feelings I'm trying to convey are reaching my readers! Thanks for letting me know ;)

 **superstar072299:** Let me start by saying that I really like it when people follow up with everything that happens in the story and comment about it. It makes me think that they're really interested in it, y'know :D It'll take them some time to get adjusted and adapt to the situation, but will we get there? Or will something happen to stop it? As for Kakashi's Curse Mark… tune in on next chapter ;)

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just giving you a heads-up, I might not be able to post a new chapter in a long time after this week. But, I will be back! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 4**

"Ah, no, not exactly," Minato replies, provoking the cutest narrowing of the eyes Minato has ever seen. The gravity of the situation prevents him from laughing, but he manages a slight quirking of the lips in a lopsided smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi, even though visibly shaken and still trying to catch up with the new situation he found himself in, is still himself, something that makes Minato relieved and afraid all at once. _If only he were asking me something simpler to answer…_ Minato thinks and wishes for something to distract his student.

"Well, it means that you don't live alone," Minato replies, putting off replying to the question Kakashi really wants answered, and all the while, he feels guilty about it. Kakashi wants to hear that he has a blood relative, and Minato can understand that much. However, when Kakashi finds out that no such blood relative exists, not anymore, at least… Minato doesn't really want to know what would happen to the already emotionally broken boy.

"Then, I live with someone? A man, right?" Kakashi asks in such a quick succession that he barely takes a breath. He doesn't even give Minato a chance to answer before he continues, "He hasn't come yet. Why not?" _Looks like I'm going to be forced to find out… whether I like it or not._ There's clear hesitation on Minato's part, even as Kakashi watches him with unblinking eyes and a baited breath.

"He's, um… It's," Minato doesn't know how to tell a boy who has lost everything he thought he had that he has lost much, _much_ more than that. He sighs and falls silent. Kakashi lets out the breath he's been holding in something Minato registers as disappointment. Minato hopes he'd let the question go. _Ask me anything else, please._ Minato thinks, but judging by Kakashi's silence and expecting look, he hasn't quite lost the determination and stubbornness that made him who he is.

Kakashi's expression turns from expectant to frightened in under a millisecond as the door of his room flings open and bangs against the wall with a loud, disturbing thud. He jumps and sits up in a defensive position, instinctively pulling up his arms to protect his chest and head. It makes Minato sick and makes his insides churn with guilt, "Kushina…" He mutters reprovingly under his breath when he sees the door's assailant.

"I'm sorry," Kushina says and at least has the decency to duck her head to show that she really meant her apology, "I got a little carried away because… I brought ramen, dattebane!" Kakashi manages to slow his rapidly beating heart. He doesn't let his incredulousness show on his face in fear that this crazy redhead would get angry at him for it, "And! I brought a visitor, Kakashi-kun!"

Minato internally sighs. The distraction is welcomed, but… He could see himself repeatedly banging his head against the wall in his mind's eyes. He doesn't, however, because the act would surely make Kakashi fear him even more. _The last thing he needs right now is more people to be scared of. Kushina, what are you doing?_ Minato thinks bitterly and a tad bit exasperatedly, but he keeps a welcoming smile on his face as a blur of bright green that melts his eyes forces its way right next to Kakashi's bed.

He doesn't even have to hear the proclamation to know who it is, "My Eternal Rival! I have come to challenge you again! We shall embark on a most youthful trip up the Hokage Monument using our hands only! I will make it up to the top before you do, Rival! And if I don't, I shall-" Gai abruptly, and quite unexpectedly if Minato were to say so himself, cuts himself short, "You are looking most unyouthful, my Rival," Gai leans in a bit too close for Kakashi's comfort, and the younger boy backs away from him as much as the pillows behind his back allow him to, "It seems your Flames of Youth have diminished quite a lot since the last time we had a most satisfying challenge! Never fear, Rival! I will make sure you are back to-"

"Gai," Minato calls sternly, "Please, be quiet. Kakashi is sick. He needs rest. And he can't do that, if you keep on challenging him like that," Minato says as he gently pries Gai away from Kakashi's side and leads him to nearby chair.

Seeing Kakashi in the hospital isn't all that rare for Gai. If he doesn't know any better, he'd say that his rival wants to make his stay at the hospital a permanent one, "This type of sick is different from all the other types of sick from before, isn't it?" Gai asks. His speech lacks any flourish, and it doesn't sound half as cheerful as Minato is used to. He almost sounds… serious.

"Kind of," Minato says, silently applauding Gai for making an insightful observation but not wanting to make Kakashi feel worse than he already does, "Kushina?"

"I kind of, sort of forgot to tell him why I brought him here, dattebane," Kushina says, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed. Minato internally sighs as he shakes his head.

"You don't have to!" Gai says with his enthusiasm back in full force, but at least, he understands the need to mind his volume, "You have brought me here in order to help nurse my Eternal Rival back to his former health! There will be no punishment this time because this is a task I will not allow myself to fail! Yosh!"

Kakashi watches the whole interaction with something akin to confusion and apprehension shining in his eyes. The other boy looks weird enough. Kakashi wonders if all the other boys outside this room look like him, but he highly doubts it. No one else would look so green, he argues. He doesn't even understand half of what he says. _Is this eternal rival he keeps mentioning… me?_ Kakashi wonders. The notion of having an eternal rival thrills him for a reason he cannot name, or maybe he isn't thrilled, but he's feeling something, that's for sure.

Minato has been too panicked to notice the small detail that completely slipped his mind when Kakashi asked him about his living place. _'Then, I live with someone. A man, right?'_ The words echo in his mind, and Minato internally kicks himself for not spotting that little point before now. _He remembers a man? Could he… could he be remembering his father?_ Minato's thoughts skid to a screeching halt because Kakashi remembers _something_ , even if it isn't quite there anymore. _Which means… he can still remember other things too!_ Minato hopes and wishes, and _maybe_ , he can still get himself and Kakashi out of this.

Gai stays for long hours, and Minato notices that Kakashi slowly starts to warm up to him as the group enjoys a meal of hot ramen. He gives Kushina a smile, but he doesn't tell her that she is right.

"Many of the other Academy students are your friends, too, Kakashi!" Gai says with a convincing nod. It's a lie Minato allows Gai to tell, "I'm sure they'd all love to come talk to you soon! They're all very worried," Gai says matter-of-factly. The comment seems to make Kakashi happy for reasons Minato doesn't quite understand. _If that man doesn't like me enough to come see me,_ Kakashi thinks as his mind slips momentarily to think of the man with the long silver hair who looks so much like him, _then, at least, I have other people who really care about me._

Kakashi doesn't want to be alone. He's decided that some time ago. Being alone means that he's more vulnerable. Being alone means that he could wake up at any second to find out that all of _this_ has occurred in nothing but his imagination. Being alone means that, if everything happening around him is real, he is that much more likely to get recaptured, and Kakashi will do _anything_ to keep himself away from the Snake from his wildest nightmares.

At the thought of getting recaptured by the man who took everything important away from him, something flares at the back of his neck. Kakashi feels the familiar burning sensation. Fear clutches his heart as he forces his eyes shut and screams, startling the other occupants of the room out of their wits. _Don't let it be a dream, don't let it be a dream._ Kakashi wills with all his heart, even as his neck burns and his skin feels like it's being forcefully sloughed off of his body.

"Minato!" Kushina's call is urgent and demanding. She seems at a loss as what to do, and she sees the same sensation mirrored on Minato's face. She doesn't spare Gai a look as she tries to pry Kakashi's hands off of his neck to see what is causing this. Minato looks frozen, "Try to calm him down!" Kushina orders. Minato jumps and bolts to do as she demanded.

Neither accomplishes much. Both of them are too afraid of hurting Kakashi further, or breaking what little of his trust they have rebuilt.

As quickly and as suddenly as it has come, the brief bout of pain ends. Kakashi immediately opens his eyes and doesn't find himself strapped to a table made of cold metal, doesn't see a pale man with golden eyes nor does he see syringes holding different fluids. Relief floods his system, even as the pain slowly but surely vanishes.

He sees Minato, his teacher, whose face is etched with worry and fear for _him,_ Kakashi understands belatedly. He sees Kushina, who is a friend, holding his hands and gently stroking them in an attempt to help him calm down. He sees Gai, his eternal rival, who seems ready to bolt to call for the nearest nurse at the order of the adults.

"Kakashi… are you okay?" Minato asks. His eyes still hold the same concern Kakashi could make out, but they also have a certain edge of steel to them that Kakashi doesn't quite get. Kakashi nods, not completely trusting his voice to work properly, "I think… I'll go get a nurse,"

"I'll bring a nurse here faster than you can blink, Namikaze-sensei!" Gai volunteers instantly and heads out of the room before anyone can argue.

"Can you show me where it hurt?" Kushina asks in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. Kakashi points at his neck and lets her come closer to see it. Kushina's eyes widen as she studies the area, but she doesn't say anything, which makes Minato worry even more. She keeps silent for a long while.

True to his word, a nurse comes in after Gai a few minutes later. The nurse asks them to wait outside as she does a quick checkup.

Kushina finally breaks her silence, "I didn't recognize it, Minato," The Yellow Flash gives her a raised brow, "The seal on Kakashi's neck. I've never seen anything like it before,"

-oOo-

 _He could be right._ A traitorous part of his mind says in a low whisper. _You're the only one who knows Sakumo, really,_ really _knows him. Sooner or later, Kakashi will want to know more about his father, and it's his right to know too._ Jiraiya shakes his head as if to clear it. _He's going to need you, Jiraiya._ Jiraiya huffs and crosses his arms. _The only thing I can do to him is hold him down and make him worse._ Jiraiya decides. _'Running away is never the answer, Jiraiya.'_ He hears his old sensei's words vibrate in his head, and he almost physically grabs his head to block them out. _It is for me, Sensei. I'm sorry._ At this point, even Jiraiya himself has lost count of how many people he's apologizing to.

 _No. You shouldn't run away any longer._ He tells himself. _It's time to act and to do things right!_ Jiraiya figures that he couldn't be wrong this time. However, if he isn't going to run, and the Hokage won't send him out to fight, then what could he possibly do?

 _Simple. You're going to track down the bastard that got everyone into this mess. And make him pay for it, too._ With a satisfied nod, Jiraiya discovers that he really likes this idea.

-oOo-

Orochimaru knows when Kakashi's seal activates. _It won't be long now before they find it, and then, it'll take them even less time to know… that they can't fix it._

 **Author's Notes:** As promised, things finally start to pick up in this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it :D Thanks for reading!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 3:**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :) Thank you so much for your continued support! It is very appreciated ;)

 **Guest:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :D

 **Until next time!**


End file.
